This disclosure is generally directed to members, photoreceptors, photoconductors, and the like. More specifically, the present disclosure is directed to rigid, multilayered flexible, belt imaging members, or devices comprised of an optional supporting medium like a substrate, a photogenerating layer containing a thiadiazole, at least one charge transport layer, or a plurality of charge transport layers, such as a first charge transport layer and a second charge transport layer, an optional adhesive layer, an optional hole blocking or undercoat layer, and an optional overcoat layer. At least one in embodiments refers, for example, to one, to from 1 to about 10, to from 2 to about 7; to from 2 to about 4, to two, and the like. Moreover, the thiadiazole, can be added to the photogenerating layer and, for example, instead of being dissolved in the photogenerating layer dispersion the thiadiazole can be added to the photogenerating layer as a dopant.
Yet more specifically, there is disclosed a photoconductor comprised of a supporting substrate, a thiadiazole containing photogenerating layer, at least one charge transport layer or a plurality of charge transport layers, such as a first pass charge transport layer and a second pass charge transport layer, to primarily permit minimal ghosting.
Also disclosed are methods of imaging and printing with the photoconductor devices illustrated herein. These methods generally involve the formation of an electrostatic latent image on the imaging member, followed by developing the image with a toner composition comprised, for example, of thermoplastic resin, colorant, such as pigment, charge additive, and surface additive, reference U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,560,635; 4,298,697 and 4,338,390, the disclosures of which are totally incorporated herein by reference, subsequently transferring the image to a suitable substrate, and permanently affixing the image thereto. In those environments wherein the device is to be used in a printing mode, the imaging method involves the same operation with the exception that exposure can be accomplished with a laser device or image bar. More specifically, flexible belts disclosed herein can be selected for the Xerox Corporation iGEN3® machines that generate with some versions over 100 copies per minute. Processes of imaging, especially xerographic imaging and printing, including digital, and/or color printing, are thus encompassed by the present disclosure. The imaging members are in embodiments sensitive in the wavelength region of, for example, from about 400 to about 900 nanometers, and in particular from about 650 to about 850 nanometers, thus diode lasers can be selected as the light source. Moreover, the imaging members of this disclosure are useful in high resolution color xerographic applications, particularly high speed color copying and printing processes.